Away with the tide
by x.BiLlAbOnG.x
Summary: “Think what you want” I rolled over and stood up with my bottle of rum “I'm going to cheer Will up” Jack played with his mustache “Forget te Whelp he's a eunich come a sing with me" i carried on walking "Fine then! Wheres my crew? I WANT THEM TO SING!"
1. New Beginning

**Hiya!! Ok This story has been on my mind for all of what.. About 20 minutes but it is refusing to go away so I decided what the hell and put it up! Ok I don't think this story will be updated as much or as quickly as 'Ermmm Savvy?' but I don't know yet!  
**  
**Disclaimer:---** **I own My character, her mom and the plot and my character's room!... Yea that's about all I own on this one!  
**

**Away with the tide.****New beginning.  
****   
  
**"How was school?"  
  
"Fine... Why?" I eyed my mom suspiciously; she never asked how school was.  
  
"I'd just find out how your last day was, that's all."  
  
"Oh,... Last day?!"  
  
"Yes, oh, I'm sure I told you... We're moving... I'm so sure I told you!"  
  
I sat down at the kitchen table  
  
"I'd think I'd remember if you'd told me!"  
  
"Calm down"  
  
"Calm down?! How can I?!"  
  
I stood up.  
  
"We've moved 3 times this year and we've managed to stay here 6 months, I have friends here! Why do we have to go?!"  
  
"I think its time for a change that's all!"  
  
"I don't want to go!"  
  
"You're going!"  
  
"I'M NOT GOING!"  
  
"You're going and that's that!"  
  
I stormed out the kitchen and ran upstairs; locking myself in my room.  
  
I started flinging the closest things to me, knocking others over. I pushed book and CD's off the shelves. I ripped open my closet doors and flung clothes, shoes and belts in various directions.  
  
I hate her!! Why does she always do this when I have finally settled?! I wish I didn't have to move! I want to be away from her!!  
  
By the time I'd finished my room looked as though it had been burgled... several times. I lie on my bed and fall into a trouble sleep.**.x.Morning.x.**  
  
Oh, God, my head hurts.  
  
I got up and saw I was fully dressed and the state of my room.  
  
I pushed myself up. I might as well try to make my mom see things from my point of view. Not that it'll change her mind.  
  
I dodged the clothes and other things on the floor and made it to the door.  
  
I opened the door; expecting to see the familiar landing I'd grown used to but was instead greeted with a dark, long hall, with wooden floor and walls, each side with more doors.  
  
"What the?"  
  
I closed my door and walked bare foot down the splinted floor.  
  
I came to the end of the hall with a door that was lighter wood then all the others. It had 'Captain' inscribed in gold on it.  
  
I opened it and shut it behind me.  
  
The room wasn't as big as mine... and scarily not as tidy.  
  
It only had a bunk, table with two chairs and a small cupboard in it.  
  
"Hmm, I don't think I'm home anymore..."  
  
Maybe mom has moved while I was asleep... Wouldn't surprise me and it wouldn't be the first time either!  
  
I mess around and find that it was a mans room... a smelly one to.  
  
I was too busy being nosey to hear the door open and close and the small gasp that escaped went unnoticed...  
  
"OI! What ye think ye doin' Lassy?!"  
  
I spun round to see a man starting amused at me wearing a loose fitting shirt, breeches, boots, and a red bandana.  
  
"I ...I ... Didn't"  
  
"How'd ye get on 'ere?"  
  
I shrugged  
  
"Quiet 'un ay? Shy?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Oh, so... how'd ye get me ship?!"  
  
"I'm on a ship?!"  
  
"Aye! Where you tryin' to get to?"  
  
"I wasn't trying to get anywhere! I was TRYING to stay at home!"  
  
"Well, ye didn't do a very good job did ye?"  
  
I folded my arms and frowned  
  
"So, I 'spose you're the captain then?"  
  
"Aye, Captain Jack Sparrow"  
  
"Sparrow?! What kind of names that?!"  
  
I burst out laughing  
  
"It's MY name, an' a FINE name it be!"  
  
"Ok then... can you take me home?"  
  
"An' where might that be?"  
  
"New York"  
  
"Never heard of it"  
  
I raised an eyebrow  
  
"What year de ye think this is lassy?"  
  
"2004, and my names Neve thank you very much!"  
  
"Well, Neve, I don't think you'll be getting 'ome any time soon!"  
  
I felt the blood drain from my face  
  
"W...Why?"  
  
"'Cus I've just given me orders to te crew. We're sailing now lassy..."  
  
"Neve"  
  
"...And we won't be making birth..."  
  
"Making what?!"  
  
"Making birth!... getting supplies, touching dry land!... fer 8 weeks"  
  
"8 weeks?! That's... 2 MONTHS!!"  
  
He gave a golden-toothed smirk  
  
"Aye Lass, Well done ye can count!"  
  
"NEVE! ITS NEVE!!"  
  
He waved his arms and looked around  
  
"Shush!! Look if the crew find ya I'll shall have no choice but te let ye sleep below deck with 'em... can't be 'aving no favouritism on me ship... Savvy?"  
  
Just then the door flung open to reveal a young guy.  
  
"Jack! What happened? I heard yelling and I ..."  
  
He looked at me...  
  
Oh my god... he is gorgeous!! Chocolate brown eyes, framed by dark brown hair pulled back into a loose pony at the nape of his neck.  
  
"...Oh, You should have said you had a girl with you Jack, I wouldn't have intruded..."  
  
"Nah, Laddy! She isn't with me!"  
  
"Oh, Who is she... and why is she here Jack?"  
  
I stepped forward  
  
"I'm Neve and I have no idea how I got here"  
  
"Oh, Nice to meet you, Neve"  
  
He smiled; my knees have just gotten suddenly weaker "I'd better help Gibbs with the meal then, good bye Neve" I nodded  
  
"Wait Whelp!"  
  
He sighed and turned round  
  
"Don't call me that Jack! It's Will!"  
  
"Ye, I need ye to take Neve down to the kitchen, show her what she'll be doing"  
  
Will and I both started telling Jack different things at once  
  
"I will NOT be working for you!!"  
  
"Jack! You can't be serious! The crew won't leave her alone!!"  
  
"I'M NOT WORKING!!"  
  
"ALRIGHT!! Shush!"  
  
He rubbed his head  
  
"Ok, Will take Neve te ye cabin, keep her away from the crew..."  
  
"I have my own room thank you very much!"  
  
"Fine, Will bring 'er a plate of food later"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"And take her to her cabin... Don't let the crew see her!"  
  
Will signalled for me to follow him out the room  
  
We walked down the dark hall  
  
"So, where's you're cabin?"  
  
"There... I think"  
  
"Ok, So, where did the name come from?"  
  
"Probably from Never... as in she never wanted me!"  
  
I opened the door to my room  
  
"So, what's this thing called?"  
  
"A ship"  
  
"Yeah... I figured that much, I meant the name"  
  
"Oh, You're on The Black Pearl"  
  
"Oh, right"  
  
"I'll bring your meal up in a little while, and then I'll be able to give you a little company... that is if you wanted me to."  
  
I smiled  
  
"That would be nice"  
  
He nodded and started to walk down the hall  
  
I closed the door and turned to see the mess that was my room.  
  
"Well, I had better get tiding"**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
****   
  
Ok what do you think? I've got another chapter in my head but if this one is too crappy I won't bother with it. LolLove you!Buh bi xxx  
  
REVIEW!!! **


	2. Unsought after feelings

**Lolz Thanks people!!**  
  
**Pirate-Rose:---** Lolz don't worry he will be popping up at least once in every chapter!! I know I need names in my disclaimer... I'll add yours! Lolz. Ok, you have claimed dear Jack!  
  
**Lonaargh:---** Lolz yeah, I can't spell... even with the help of the spellchecker I just can't do it... I blame them **.x.Points at teachers.x.** ... Yeah, blame them!  
  
**Nessa Inwe:---** Lolz thanks!  
  
**Carn:---** Thanks, I didn't intend to write another one this early since ermmm savvy has had such a brilliant response but the idea wouldn't go away! I hate it when that happens...  
  
**Tweetyiscool:---** Lolz I really like the name! Here's another chapter for you!  
  
**Twilight-la-fae:---** Yeah I'm a devoted Will fan but I'm not sure how this will turn out yet and I'm not sure which way I'm headed... but it'll come to me... probably early in the morning and I won't be able to go back to sleep until I write it down.  
  
**Sexy-lolita:---** Thanks! I'll keep going!  
  
**Jacked-up-on-Sparrow:--- **Lolz here it is!!  
  
**Disclaimer:--- I own Neve, her room, the nasty soup, the plot and pirate-rose!!!... That's it for now!**

****

****

**Unsought after feelings**"Finally! I'm done!"  
  
I looked around my room, which I could now move freely in without stepping on things.  
  
I sat on my bed and waited for Will, it had been just over an hour since our first meeting and I was getting lonely and hungry!  
  
**.x.Knock Knock.x.**  
  
I rushed to open the door and saw Will holding a plate and cup.  
  
He walked in and smiled  
  
"Wow, this cabin is amazing!"  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"Oh, here"  
  
He passed me the plate and cup  
  
"Sorry I took so long, I had to help Gibbs with some things"  
  
"It's ok, who's Gibbs?"  
  
"He's a crew member who helps cook"  
  
"Oh"  
  
I looked down at the plate. It was full with a dark brown liquid that had black and green bits floating in it.  
  
I pulled a face and lent away from the plate.  
  
Will looked at me  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"It's got bits floating in it"  
  
"Its just soup"  
  
"I'm not eating it... sorry"  
  
"But you have to eat something"  
  
"What are we having later then?"  
  
"Left over soup"  
  
I sighed and passed the plate back to Will  
  
"I'll eat tomorrow then"  
  
He took the plate and head to the door  
  
"Shall I get you some bread then, you do like bread don't you?"  
  
"Not really"  
  
"Your too fussy"  
  
"I know"  
  
"Shall I get Jack for you?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"To discus what you are going to eat"  
  
"If you want... Unless he works in or knows where the nearest McDonalds is, I don't think he can help. Besides he'll shout, then I'll shout. Then he'll try to force me to eat it and then I'll thrown something!"  
  
Will laughed  
  
"Don't worry, he won't shout"**.x. 5 Minutes Later .x.  
**  
"YE STUBBORN!"  
  
"AND YOU'RE NASTY!"  
  
"YE ARE GONING TO EAT IT!!"  
  
"I'M NOT!!"  
  
"I THINK YE WILL!!"  
  
"I'M NOT EATING THAT...THAT RUBBISH!!"  
  
"WE ALL EAT THAT RUBBISH SO YE'LL HAVE TO MAKE DO!!"  
  
"I'M NOT EATING IT!!"  
  
I was standing by the edge of my bed and Jack was standing just inside the door. Jack had the plate of... slush and I was holding a pillow ready.  
  
"YE GOING TO BLOODY WELL EAT IT OR I'LL SHOVE IT DOWN YE THROAT!!"  
  
"GO AHEAD! TRY YOU'RE BEST!!"  
  
"FINE!!"  
  
He dropped the plate and headed towards me. I held the pillow up.  
  
"YE WON'T ME FOOD, YE WON'T DO AS I SAY... YE WON'T STAY ON ME SHIP!!"  
  
He got closer... he wouldn't, he didn't have it in him... but I wasn't going to wait to find out.  
  
I ran across the bed and he grabbed my leg, causing my to go face first into the bed sheets. He jumped on top on me holding me down.  
  
"GET OFF!!"  
  
"Ye going to eat it and behave your self?"  
  
"IT'S ON THE FLOOR!!"  
  
"I'll get ye some more, then will ye?"  
  
"I won't do it!!"  
  
"THEN YE LEAVE ME NO CHOICE LASS!!"  
  
"NEVE! GET IT RIGHT!!"  
  
He picked me up, kicked pen the door and headed up the hall onto the deck  
  
"PUT ME DOWN NOW!!"  
  
The crewmembers stopped what they were doing to get a better look at what their captain was going to do with this struggling girl.  
  
"YE HAD YE CHANCE!!"  
  
I struggled and thrashed against his strong arm but they just tightened around my small form.  
  
"JACK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! STOP!!"  
  
"I'M GOING TO TEACH YE HOW TO FOLLOW ORDERS AND RESPECT THE CAPTAIN!!"  
  
He walked up to the side of the ship and lent over. I froze, nearly fully hanging over.  
  
"JACK! NEVE!!"  
  
Will came running over and grabbed Jacks arm  
  
"Jack! What are you doing? Stop now!!"  
  
"Wait lad!! I need her answer!"  
  
He turned back to me  
  
"Do you want to go down there lass?"  
  
I ignored him and looked down at the great waves that were clashing with the ship.  
  
He loosed his grip so I moved further out  
  
"Well?!"  
  
"No! Please Jack! I'll eat it! I swear I will! And.. and I'll behave myself!!"  
  
"Good lass"  
  
He leaned back and put me back down  
  
He smirked and put a hand on my cheek  
  
"Remember who's in charge luv"  
  
I looked down and heard him walk below deck  
  
Will pulled my arm  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah... I TOLD YOU THAT WOULD HAPPEN!!"  
  
"He's only playing... he wouldn't have really done it"  
  
"Yea, well it's different when you're hanging over the side!"  
  
He smiled, which was starting to annoy me  
  
"You smile to much!"  
  
"I save it for you!... oh, do you want to go up the crows nest with me? I'll help you up and don't worry, I won't let you fall!"  
  
"I don't need help, but yea ok"**.x. Crows Nest .x.**  
  
"Whoa! It's high!"  
  
"I'm used to it"  
  
I leaned on the rail and looked down to the deck below  
  
"Have you always lived on a ship?"  
  
"No, I used to be a blacksmith, I was almost married to the governors' daughter, but I didn't want that life. This is my home"  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"21"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"Nearly 18"  
  
"So, are you married then?"  
  
I looked at him like he had gone crazy  
  
"PFFT! NO! I'm too young for that!!"  
  
"Oh"  
  
I started to walk around the small circle to see the different views of the ship and sea  
  
"I can understand why you like this life..."  
  
Will looked up  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yea, it's simple, easy and relaxing"  
  
I walked around again, balancing on a piece of rope on the wooden circle, when my foot slipped  
  
"WHOA!"  
  
It happened so quickly... the way I felt myself falling, when memories ran through my mind, even when I was pulled up by a strong arm and brought face to face with my rescuer it was all a blur.  
  
"You should be careful, I don't want you to hurt yourself"  
  
He pushed stray hairs from my eyes and studies my face, I could feel his hot breath on my cheeks and lips.  
  
He smiled  
  
"I...I...think we should go down... I'm tired, its late"  
  
I pushed myself out his grip and stood up straight  
  
His smile faded  
  
"Oh, yea it's late"  
  
I worked my way slowly down the net onto the deck. I didn't wait for Will to get down I just carried on down the dark hall.  
  
I felt his presence close behind me.  
  
I opened my door and turned to see him about to go into the cabin next door  
  
"Good night, Will"  
  
He smiled  
  
"Sweet dreams, Neve"  
  
We parted and entered our own, separate rooms. Leaving each other in darkness.**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
So, what you think? Good? Bad?  
  
Review!!! **


	3. Forgotten Questions

**Hiya all!  
**  
**LadyGlory:---** Lolz I think I would have too! :o McDonalds!... Doesn't matter anyway... I made Will Cone do it!  
  
**Twilight-la-fae:---** Lolz brothers usually are!  
  
**Lonaargh:---** Lolz I'm glad its that real! I usually make my stories so out of place that they seem so fake!  
  
**Roberta:---** Lolz glad you liked it!  
  
**Chantal J.:----** HI!!!! Where did you get to aye? Lolz glad to hear from you! Men are always so patient... yea...  
  
**Tweetyiscool:---** I meant you're name lolz. Babbling is good! Better than saying nothing!!  
  
**Nessa Inwe:---** Lolz here it is for you!!  
  
**Carn:---** Lolz demanding now are we?! I think I preferred blackmail!

**Disclaimer:---** **I own my character, her room, her deodorant, the plot and Pirate-Rose!  
****Forgotten Questions**  
  
I

woke to find the sun flooding into my room brightening it up.  
  
I lay there for a while not being bothered to get up when there was a short sharp knock at the door.  
  
I dragged myself up and open the door.  
  
Only to find a large group of men standing there  
  
"Er... hi?"  
  
"Alright lass, we were jus' passin'"  
  
"How can you pass? There's no way past this room... It's a hall"  
  
They laughed  
  
"The captains got himself a smart lass"  
  
"I'm not with Jack"  
  
"So, who ye be with then?"  
  
"N...no one"  
  
They exchanged glances  
  
"So yer be up fer the taking then?"  
  
They headed closer. I slammed the door and rushed to find something to protect myself... a can of deodorant... well better than nothing!  
  
I flung open the door and sprayed around, they coughed and stopped  
  
"Come any closer and I swear I'll aim for you're faces!!"  
  
"Sorry Lass... no harm indented... we'll just be off..."  
  
I shut the door and sat behind it  
  
**.x.Knock knock.x.  
**  
"I warned you! Don't say I didn't!!"  
  
I opened the door again and aimed for the mans face  
  
"OUCH! BLOODY 'ELL NEVE!!"  
  
"Oops! Well, I suppose that's revenge!"  
  
"Fer what?!"  
  
He rubbed his red eyes  
  
"For trying to throw me overboard!"  
  
"Well, I was jus' going te say we've docked"  
  
I dropped the can  
  
"Docked? But I thought you said..."  
  
"I know 8 weeks but I thought you could get off and get 'ome yerself"  
  
"Thanks Jack!"  
  
"10 minutes te get yer stuff together lass"  
  
He walked out and shut the door, I rushed to get all the things I needed.

**.x.On Deck.x.**  
  
"Alright lass?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"Here we are! Tortuga!"  
  
I looked over the deck to see loads of pirates... obviously drunk... with women hanging off them.  
  
"Oh my god Jack!!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I am not getting off here!!"  
  
"Well it's either 'ere or back with us"  
  
"Well that gives me so much choice Jack!"  
  
"Eh! I never asked for ye to be 'ere!"  
  
"And you think I did?!"  
  
"Look, I ain't going te argue with ye! It's either out there or on here!"  
  
I sulked  
  
"Well I guess I've got to stay on this sorry excuse for a ship!"  
  
"EH!"  
  
Jack turned round  
  
I dropped my bag and stepped back  
  
"Ye're asking fer another lesson!"  
  
I glared at him  
  
"So you're stayin' 'ere then?"  
  
"Suppose so..."  
  
"Well that's yer choice... well the crews already off... so I'll give ya some time to walk about. I've got other things to attend to... savvy?"  
  
He winked and headed down the dock  
  
I threw my arms up  
  
"I can't believe he's leaving me to walk round this place on my own!!"  
  
"You're not alone"  
  
I turned to see Will heading across the deck  
  
"You're going out there?"  
  
"I wasn't going to, but if you want to look around I'll accompany you"  
  
"Ok, I mean what's the worst that can happen?"  
  
He gave an uneasy smile**.x. 20 Minutes later .x.  
**  
"WILL?! WHAT ARE YOU?"  
  
"JUST RUN!!"  
  
Will dragged me out a nasty tavern and into to a small dark alley between to buildings  
  
He loosed my arm and I tried to catch my breath  
  
"Why did those women all... run after you?"  
  
"I'm Jack's first mate; so if he doesn't pay for... services they come after me"  
  
"Jack's been with all those?!"  
  
"He has a thing for the ladies"  
  
"That's gross"  
  
I looked at Will...  
  
"Have you ever... you know?"  
  
His head shot up  
  
"With them no!!"  
  
"How about with anyone?"  
  
He looked at the muddy floor  
  
"It's ok Will! No need to be embarrassed! It's only me!"  
  
"It's not that I've never wanted to... or that I've never had the opportunity... because I have!"  
  
"It's ok Will I don't..."  
  
"...It just never felt right... and I know what to do! Don't get me wrong its not that hard to figure out... I mean you only need to..."  
  
"WILL! Please! I didn't need to know that part!"  
  
"Oh, sorry"  
  
"Do you reckon we should start to head back?"  
  
"Yea... but lets go the other way, just in case their still out there... I don't fancy running all that way"  
  
"Yep me either!"  
  
We headed down the opposite way to the one we had entered.  
  
I walked into a wall slightly causing me to bump into Will  
  
"Sorry"  
  
He nodded  
  
We carried on further... the further we got down the closer we started to get  
  
"Is it just me or are the walls getting closer?"  
  
"Wouldn't surprise me, most things are made here when people are drunk"  
  
"I don't think we can walk side by side anymore, it's too squashed"  
  
Will stopped  
  
"I'll go in front"  
  
He walked slightly ahead for a while until he suddenly stopped  
  
"Will?"  
  
"I can't go any farther... I'm stuck"  
  
"Tut, hold on swap...then we can go back"  
  
He turned so his back was up against the wall and I tried to step past him, until my back was against the opposite wall.  
  
"Will help me to move around a little"  
  
He put his one arm around my back and the other on my hip.  
  
He twisted me further around when I couldn't move  
  
"Will stop!"  
  
"What? Are you hurt?!"  
  
"No worse.. I'm stuck too!"

****

**.x. 20 Minutes Later .x.  
  
**"Neve, try putting you're leg the other side of me like the other one, then you can push yourself round easier... yea like that"  
  
"No use Will, I'm stuck tight... I'm not moving anywhere. Can't you move anything?"  
  
"Just my head and neck"  
  
"Oh god!"  
  
"I think we're worse off then when we first got stuck"  
  
"You think?!"  
  
I had now sitting on Will's hips with my arms on the wall either side of his head.  
  
I was being held up by the wall by Will's arms under my legs so we were now eye to eye.  
  
"It's ok! Jack has to go past here to get back to the ship. We'll yell to him when he passes"  
  
"You really think Jack can help?! He's bad enough sober imagine what he's going to be like after drinking!"  
  
"Don't worry Neve, he'll come past and help"  
  
"And how long will that be?"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"Oh God!"  
  
We stayed in silence for a while, not able to find anything to say due to the awkward position we were in  
  
"You're really light"  
  
"That's probably because the walls supporting most my weight"  
  
"Oh... I never thought of that"  
  
I sighed  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
"For what Will"  
  
"Last night, you know when I almost..."  
  
"Oh, never mind it doesn't matter now"  
  
"It does... I'm usually ok at controlling my emotions but I was looking at you and you were looking at me and I don't know I..."  
  
"Will its fine honest!"  
  
"So I'm sorry if it happens again... I'll try to not do it but just in case..."  
  
"WILL! It's ok! Even if it does happen again I won't mind! It's not you're fault!"  
  
He tilted his head  
  
"So you wouldn't mind if I kissed you?"  
  
I shook my head  
  
"Not really"  
  
"Then why did you stop me?"  
  
"I thought you were just caught up in the moment"  
  
"No.. I wanted to"  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"So... if I kissed you now... you wouldn't stop me?"  
  
"I don't think so... wait... why..."  
  
I was cut short by Will's lips on mine. I froze not knowing whether to push away, to end it or to embrace it.  
  
I chose to go with it, kissing Will back; pulling his head closer to deepen the kiss. I tightened my grip around his neck.  
  
Suddenly a thought of my home appeared in my mind and I pushed him away. He looked at me questioningly and confused.  
  
"Will...I...I can't"  
  
He clenched his jaw and looked away from me.  
  
"SO THERE YE BE!!"  
  
"JACK! HELP WE'RE STUCK!"  
  
"OH!...'OLD ON ME LUV!"  
  
Jack staggered down the alley... very drunk and happy  
  
"So... what ye doing... **.x.hic.x.** down 'ere then eh?"  
  
He winked  
  
Will glared at him  
  
"TRYING TO GET AWAY FROM YOU'RE BLOODY WHORES!! NOW GET ME OUT!!"  
  
"Calm down laddy! I'm **.x.Hic.x. **going te!"  
  
He pulled on my arm and I pushed off the wall with my legs and other hand  
  
"Pull harder Jack!"  
  
"I'm pullin' Lass!"  
  
He gave a sharp tug and I slid free from Will and the wall.  
  
"Alright then...all ye parts intact?"  
  
I brushed myself off  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Off we go then!!"  
  
Jack hobbled in front out the ally and towards the dock. Will walked fast behind him.  
  
I sped up to catch up with him  
  
"Will?"  
  
He didn't slow his pace  
  
"Will, I didn't mean to hurt you"  
  
"You kissed me back Neve"  
  
"I know, but..."  
  
"But what? Did you want to or not?"  
  
He walked up the dock  
  
"I...I wanted to Will"  
  
He turned and frowned at me  
  
"Then why push away again?"  
  
"Because... because if I go any deeper into this I won't be able to go home easily!"  
  
He threw his hands up  
  
"Is that all that matters to you?! You're way home? What about my or even you're feelings? You said you're mother doesn't like you so why even go back?!"  
  
I looked at my hands, which had suddenly become very interesting  
  
He cupped my cheek and made me look at him  
  
"Look, why not stay here with me and Jack? You even said you like this way of life!"  
  
"No, I said that I understood why you chose this way of life"  
  
He smirked  
  
"It's the same thing... you know it is. My feelings aren't going to change that easily. It's you're choice Neve, no one else's, but remember other people when you make it"  
  
He turned and walked across the deck leaving me totally confused  
  
"I'll be waiting for you're answer Neve"  
  
"How am I suppose to give you an answer if I don't even know the question?!"  
  
He turned and smirked  
  
"If you have to ask, you'll never know"  
  
He disappeared below deck  
  
ERRGUUH! MEN!**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

****

****

Ok done!!!Review!!! 


	4. Bump in the night

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I AM ALIVE! Yes I know I've been gone for so long… But I've been trying SINCE CHRISTMAS! To get my laptop connected to the internet… 'cause silly me I put all of my chapters for all my stories onto that stupid bloody thing when I first got it… AND NOW I DECIDED IT MIGHT BE BETTER TO TYPE THEM OUT!

Oh… by the way… Did ya'll miss meh!

Bet you'd thought I'd given up on this story eh? But I'm kind of back into it again… I wrote three chapters on it earlier… boy am I proud!

Disclaimer: PFFT! Ok… first of all, if I owned those sexy people do you really think I'd have this much trouble connecting my laptop to the flipping internet… and two! If I owned those mighty fine characters I wouldn't be writing fan fictions… I'd be making the frigging sequel!

CHAPTER 4!

Bump In The Night

Captains log… I've been on this ship for 2 weeks now… I've barricaded myself in my room… unfortunately the mini fridge which contained my only hope of survival… three packets of biscuits, four boxes of Jaffa cakes, Five bags of marshmallows and five bottles of water… hadn't enough food to keep me alive, and gave up three days ago. I've now no option but to eat the 'food' that the one they call Gibbs prepares… I can't hold out much longer… I have a mouse that visits daily, to collect any scraps of food… I call him Squeaky, he's the only thing keeping me sane, I don't know what I'd do with out him… I can't live like this anymore! But I dare not venture outside to those… savages.

.x.Knock Knock.x.

"What?"

"I'm 'ere te collect yer plate!"

I sighed…

"Fine! I hope you know you've just ruined my captains log!"

The door opened and a crew member picked up and empty plate off the bottom of my bed and walked out, shutting the door behind him.

I sighed and lay down on my bed… I had been on here for two weeks and had run out of food… but wasn't going insane… and didn't have a pet mouse. I was getting very bored of my room… and was getting very lonely.

"Guess I could go find Jack…"

I opened my door and walked up onto the deck, past various crew members; who had kept they're distance since the incident with the deodorant can. I saw Jack at the helm and skipped up the stairs to him.

"Alrigh' Lass? Where ye been?"

"In my room… but I got bored so I came out"

"I'd thourgh' ye fell o'er board!"

"And you didn't think to check!… They were still bringing me food though"

He looked thoughtful…

"Their still takin' ye food?… Hm, I told 'em te stop"

"Fine then…"

"Well anyway… Ye picked a good time te come out… Look"

He pointed in front of the ship and out at the sunset

"Whoa… it's beautiful!"

"Aye… But I've seen it thousands o' times!"

"It must be great knowing you can see that every night"

"Yer could te! If yer only came outta ye room!"

I smiled and looked from the sunset to Jack who was adjusting the helm to the right direction

"You make it look so easy"

"I'm a natural Lass! An' I wouldn' swap it fer te world!"

I nodded

"I've been round te world… Seen things no other pirate 'as ever seen… done things other blokes wish they could! But nothin' compares te the open sea"

"Yea… suppose"

"Wha' bout ye?"

I leaned on the railing next to the helm

"Well… I'd love to have this life, not having to worry about work or money… but… Even if my mom doesn't love me, I still love her… and… she needs me, she can't look after herself…"

Jack raised an eyebrow and gave me a half grin… that I knew either meant trouble or something else I probably wouldn't like. He reached over and took my hand, pulling me over to the helm, placing my hand on it as he moved aside.

"Really?"

He nodded. Something's wrong about this… last time I was up here he nearly threw me over the side…

"Well… it's easier than I thought"

"It gets 'arder when it's rougher"

"Do you reckon that maybe I could learn and, maybe… try when the sea's a little rougher…"

"I s'pose I could give ye a lesson or two"

"Thanks"

We stood in silence for a while… then he cleared his throat

"Aye… well I'm goin' down fer a kip…"

"What! Your leaving me… on my own… to steer! You can't do that!"

"I can… Jest keep te the horizon"

He went down the stairs onto the deck, walking towards the other set of stairs that led below deck

"But… BUT THE HORIZONS ALL AROUND ME!"

He just waved his hand not bothering to answer and disappeared below deck

"It's where the sun is setting"

I looked to my left and saw Will coming up the stairs to stand by me

"Oh! So NOW your going to come and talk to me eh! I've been in my room for nearly two weeks! Alone… and BORED!"

He shrugged

"I thought you wanted to be alone"

"I did but it would have been nice for someone to try and talk to me!"

"Well I know next time don't I?"

I looked back to the sunset and made sure the ship was inline with it

"Well… Jack seems to trust you… He never lets anyone steer but me and Gibbs…"

"Maybe he trusts that I won't run into a rock…"

I'd heard some of the crew talking about how Will had steered them into a rock when Jack had first let him try.

He frowned

"That was an accident I didn't see it… did anyone tell you that it was the smallest rock ever! I bet the crew have been telling you it was huge!"

… I heard it was as big as a mountain…

"They didn't tell me… I just heard"

"Oh great so they're still talking about it between them then!"

"You need to relax… take a chill pill… I know! You steer for a while!"

He was hesitant

"What if I run into a rock?"

"Don't worry… I'll watch out for rocks for you… Oh, you were being sarcastic…"

He smirked and took the helm

"Relaxing yet?"

"Kind of"

"Oh come on! This relaxes anyone… That's why Jacks always half asleep!"

"That's not sleepiness… that's drunkness"

"…Whatever… He's still half asleep"

He laughed

"See! Laughing makes you relax as well you know"

"Your obsessed with relaxing!"

"Yep…"

I leant on the railing getting very bored, very quickly…

"Ehm… can I have the helm back… I mean Jack DID give it to me"

"What's the magic word?"

"Ehm… Now?"

He sighed and moved to the side letting me re-take the helm, I looked to the sunset…

"It's getting dark… OMG! THE SUN IS GOING! WHICH WAY DO I HEAD!"

"Hey! I'm here I'll direct… take a chill pill"

"Great… if you direct me into a rock now…"

"Oh come on! That was ONE time and on my FIRST attempt at steering!"

"Well maybe you'll do it purposely 'cause it's my first time…"

"Maybe I will!"

"Just 'cause I've lasted more than a minute without hitting anything!"

"I lasted more than a minute!"

I was getting angry and had completely given up on watching where I was going…

"Your just jealous 'cause I can steer and you can't!"

"I can steer! I was just nervous!"

"Well I CAN steer AND I'm nervous… AND I'm a girl!"

He raised an eyebrow then started to laugh

"…Well it's true… shut up laughing!"

The crew started to race about with looks of horror on their faces…

"What's wrong with them?"

Will shook his head

"Maybe they've seen something we haven't?"

I gave him a daring look

"Well YOU were meant to help me direct!"

He raised his hands

"I am aren't I!"

"Well then they can't possibly see something we haven't then!… Can they?"

.X.BUMP.X.

The ship came to a sudden halt…

"They obviously did…"

I stood up off the railing that I'd landed on and Will walked back up the stairs he'd fallen down

"Uh- oh… Will what did I hit!"

He moved to lean over the side… I started to panic… Jack is seriously going to throw me over this time!

"OMG! What if it was a little row boat with little people on it! And a really cute guy! OH! What if it was my future husband! OOH! What if it was a bunch or little, innocent, defenceless fish!"

I gasped

"OH MI GOSH! I'M A FISH KILLER!"

Will moved over and leaned over again

"A bunch of fish wouldn't stop us like that"

I loosed the helm and put my hands over my mouth

"I HIT A WHALE!"

Jack came running up onto the deck, putting his hat straight

"WHA' WE HIT!"

I moved my hands away from my mouth

"I KILLED A WHALE!"

Will stood up from leaning over the side as Jacks jaw dropped

"A BLOODY WHALE! HOW DID YE MANAGE TE HIT A WHALE!"

"I DON'T KNOW!… I'M A FISH KILLER!"

"Your not… Jack, Neve hit an island"

"A ISLAND!"

He ran to the side, looked over and pointed into the darkness

"THA' BIG ISLAND THERE!… YOU MISSED IT!"

I squinted to look into the darkness… I couldn't see anything and looked back to Jack and shook my head

"YE… YE CAN SEE IT!"

He pointed back to the darkness

"HOW CAN YE NOT SEE IT! AM YE BLOODY BLIND!"

I tried to find a suitable defence…

"I DON'T EAT MY CARROTS I CAN'T SEE IN THE DARK!"

He stomped to the other side of the ship ranting as he walked… well… I think he accepted my defence

"AN ISLAND! A BLOODY ISLAND! IT AY A LIL' ONE EITHER! SHE MISSED AN ISLAND… EVERYONE ELSE SAW THE ISLAND! BUT NO… SHE WAS LOOKING TE OTHER WAY!"

"IT'S FLIPPING DARK!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well I hope you like it! Kind of took me longer to type than usual… 'cause I've got to try and balance a laptop on my lap and swivel to reach the keyboard… I didn't drop anything though!

.x.jumps up and down.x.

.x.Bump.x.

Yah… well almost…

REVIEW!

LUV YA! XXXXXXX


	5. Feelings Confronted

**Hello! So how is all my little sugar lumps? Well seeing as my laptop now works (touch wood) but yea so i thought i could update EVERYTHING finally!!**

**Disclaimer; I own everything! MUWAHAHAHA ... wait, no i don't it sucks. I only own my character the island and that is my list lol**

**Chapter 5!**

**Feelings Confronted**

"Careful, watch your foot"

"I'm fine Will!"

I stepped onto the soggy sand and looked around with the little light the lanterns provided. Jack was sloshing around in the shallow water checking his ship.

"If i find any 'oles in my ship ye will be left on this spit of land!"

He waved his fingers in my direction

"I let ye have a bloody go and ye crash me bloody ship! ON AN ISLAND!"

He started to point at Will

"An i thought you were bad!"

He put his hat straight from where it had slid to the side on his head

"GIBBS!"

"Aye captain?"

"Whats she done?!"

"No damage Jack, but tides heading out so we are stuck 'till it comes back"

He kicked sand everywhere

"BLOODY PERFECT!!"

I shook my head and turned to grab a bottle of rum of a passing crew member and started to swagger over to Jack who had sat himself further up the islands beach away from everyone else, he had taken of his hat and flung it in front of him.

"Hello"

I smiled down at him and he frowned at me pointing

"You lass, you will be tied to the crows nest next time a storm is brewing and i will sail through it!"

I sat down besides him

"Aw, thats a shame, i thought we were getting on so nicely as well!"

I removed the cork from the bottle of rum and took a gulp

"Ah, nice"

I saw Jack look out of the corner of his eye at the bottle in my hand, i smiled and waved it back and forth

"Shame you are in such a bad mood with me, i was looking forward to having a drink with you"

I took another swig and Jack licked his lips

"If you could just stop being so mad about me hitting the island we could get a crate of rum off the ship, light a bonfire and have a party!"

I waved the bottle in front of Jacks face and watched as he breathed in the smell of the rum, i moved it back to my mouth

"Shame your so mad at me, ain't it?"

I took another big gulp of rum, i saw Jack turn fully around to face me and catch my gaze

"Well luv"

He leaned close watching where the rum was in my hand

"It was dark..."

I raised and eyebrow and sat up straight listening

"...and it was yer first go at the helm"

I smiled and Jack reached out slowly for the rum bottle

"So?"

He looked from the bottle to me

"So i spose we could forget about the whole thing and have a bit of a party"

I nodded

"Good!"

I stood slowly taking the bottle fully back in my grasp where Jack had tried to remove it and stood up

"But get your own bottle of rum!"

I looked over my shoulder to see him smiling at me then turn and start shouting orders at the crew. I turned to face where i was walking and saw Will sitting on the sand, i sat beside him.

"Hey stinky"

He frowned but chose to ignore what i had said, instead he looked at the crew members carrying bottles of rum off the ship

"Looks like Jacks making the most out of a bad situation"

i nodded

"It was my idea"

We sat in silence, i sighed a played with the bottom of my jeans

"Its too hot for jeans, i think i might get changed before i melt"

"We are in the Caribbean, it does get hot"

I pulled a face

"Moody"

I stood and held out the bottle of rum to Will, he shook his head

"Aw, don't be a spoilsport"

"I'm fine thanks"

"Suit yourself, more for me. I'll be back later if you get out of your shitty mood"

I walked away towards the ship, Jack caught my eye, he was waving his arms about as usual

"BIG FIRE! I want it big! Go get some more wood!"

I smiled and started to climb up the rope ladder to the ship

**A Few Hours Later**

"A PIRATES LIFE FOR ME!"

I giggled madly as Jack and i danced around the fire, i had a new bottle of rum in my hand and Jack had one in each hand

"I love this song!"

Jack jeered

"Everyone knows this song"

"AND REALLY BAD EGG-WHOA!"

I slipped on the sand in my drunken state and landed flat on my butt. I started to laugh again and watched Jack run around the fire a few more times then skidded to a stop by me, plonking himself heavily on the sand. He smiled at me

"Cheers!"

We clashed the bottles together and then took huge gulps of them.

"I did this a few year ago!"

"Danced round a fire on an island?"

"Aye! Was with 'Lizabeth"

I took another swig of rum

"Who's she?"

Jack pointed to Will who was sitting alone up the beach where he had stayed all night

"Was engaged to te whelp"

"Oh..."

Jack waved his hands about still holding his bottles of rum

"But she buggered off with te commodore!"

He took several gulps from each bottle

"Then i found 'im! An thats the story!"

I shook my head

"Thats evil... she just ran off?"

Jack nodded then puffed out his chest

"But i wouldn' do a thing like tha!"

I laughed at how his words were getting worse and his statement

"You, Mr. Sparrow are a liar, you aren't with a girl long enough to know their name, let alone marry one!"

I took another gulp and felt myself lie back onto the sand. I smiled to myself feeling happy in my drunken state and closed my eyes.

"Aye, its true i spend my time in tortuga with lots of different women, but tha don't mean i won't get to know a special woman!"

I laughed

"Your only love is the sea, and another little space is taken by your love for rum"

"Aye! Yer know me te well!"

I felt Jacks hot breath om my face, i opened my eyes to see his face inches away from mine

"I don't think you know how to love, only lust"

A little smile played along his lips

"An' what would ye know about lust? Yer barely just become a woman"

"You don't give me enough credit"

I watched as his eyes studied my face and lips then watched as they met mine again

"I don't think ye have ever used a bed fer anything other then sleeping"

He moved so his nose was touching mine, i smiled

"Think what you want"

I rolled over onto my stomach so he was no longer leaning over me. I stood up with my bottle of rum

"I'm going to cheer Will up"

Jack played with his mustache

"Forget te Whelp... he's a eunich... come an sing with me"

I carried on walking away

"Fine then! Where's my crew! I WANT THEM TO SING!"

I slowly staggered my way over the beach to Will, sitting besides him

"Hey you boring sod"

He frowned at me

"Just because i don't get drunk and dance around a fire, doesn't mean i'm boring"

"Yes it does when you sit here all night on your own"

I moved so i was lying with my head in his lap, i felt him shift slightly but he didn't move me off.

"EH!! NEVE!! COME SING!!"

I lifted my head and saw Jack turn back and skip around the fire, i smiled and lay my head back. I looked up at Will who was staring out at the sea.

"You know you cant blame yourself for everything that goes wrong in your life"

"I don't"

"Then cheer up"

"I'm fine"

I shook my head

"You have been sat here moping about all night, you didn't want to join in the fun and you haven't smiled at me! You always smile! So i know there is something up"

He face softened slightly and he smiled down at me

"There you go! I like it when you smile!"

He smiled again

"Why?"

I shrugged

"Because it means your happy, and i like it when people are happy"

He nodded and looked back out at the dark sea

"Why were you in a mood Will?"

He swallowed and shook his head, i looked up at him

"It'll make you feel better to let it out, it'll only make you worse if you keep it bottled up"

He sighed

"Two years ago to this day i would have been married"

I played the innocent stupid game

"Really?"

"Yes, but i woke up on my wedding day to find a letter where she should have been"

I nodded encouraging him on

"It said that she had left with the commodore of our port. She said she couldn't bare to live knowing she loved him but was married to me"

I gave a sympathetic face, Will looked upset by going over it with me

"So i went to Tortuga, spent a few months drunk there, then Jack found me. He dragged me to his ship and told me i needed to sober up"

I raised an eyebrow

"Wow... never thought I'd hear him say that"

I smiled at Will who just looked down at the sand. I patted his hand

"Whoever she war she was a fool for leaving you"

He smiled again and placed his hand on my head

"Thanks"

I took a swig of rum

"You know if I lived where you and her used to live and i fell in love with you, and you wanted to marry me; I'd never leave"

He looked down at me

"I'll remember you said that"

I looked down at the bottle in my hands

"Neve?"

"Hm?"

"You know those kisses we shared?"

I nodded not looking up from the bottle

"Did they mean anything to you?"

I nodded slowly getting a warm fluttery feeling in my stomach

"But you pushed me away"

I looked up and caught his gaze. I pulled myself up so i was sat next to him

"I don't know what else to do Will. Eventually i will leave here and i can be made easy or hard for me. And if I just don't give in to any feelings, i can leave without feeling like I'm leaving someone when i go"

I staggered to my feet

"I couldn't leave knowing I'd left a piece of me here"

I walked carefully to the ship, dropping the empty rum bottle on the sand behind me.

**On The Ship**

I'd managed to drag myself up the rope ladder on the side of the ship and was now wobbly making my way along the corridor to my room. I just wanted to collapse on my bed and sleep until tomorrow afternoon. Images of Will kept popping into my head but i pushed them out. I knew i was attracted to Will but i wasn't going to let him know how much i was into him because i still wanted to go home... if i could. When i got to my door i swung it open, only to see Jack standing into the middle of the room wearing only his breeches and boots. He looked and me and winked

"Eh! I knew ye couldn't 'elp yerself!"

"Jack get out of my room"

"Ye rooms te next door!"

"Oh"

I moved away from the door and walked a little further down the corridor, leaning on the wall for support. I heard Jacks boots following me, when i got to my door i opened it, Jack put a hand on the door frame and leaned by my face

"I still don't think ye have ever used a bed for anthin' other then sleeping in"

I smiled

"Well i can't exactly prove it to you can i?"

He smirked and raised an eyebrow suggestively, i shook my head

"Night Jack"

**Done... wow been ages since I've wrote a chapter for this story... bit weird getting back into the flow! **

**REVIEW**

**XxXxXxX**


	6. Rude Awakenings

**Thanks to everyone for their support luv ya all! Review please i luv hearing your views... unless they are really bad, then dont bother! Joking...**

**If any of you have written stories that you think i might like tell me yer?**

**Disclaimer; nothing... only my character and the plot**

**Rude Awakenings**

**Chapter 6**

I felt the thump of my brain having a go at me for drinking way too much last night, i rolled over and groaned...

"Stupid rum"

There was a knock on the door

"I'm asleep"

The door opened

"ALRIGHT LUV?!"

"Oh sod off"

"GET UP!"

"Jack why are you so loud?"

"Get up"

"Er...No"

"Now"

"Why?"

"'Cause if ye staying on my ship ye earn ye keep"

I pulled a pillow over my face

"You never mentioned that a week ago"

"Well i am now"

"Go away you rum consuming monster"

"Get up"

"No"

I felt a hand go under the covers and grab my ankle and yank it several times

"Jack!... ow... my head hurts"

"Ah! Too much rum eh? Can't hold it can ye?"

"Shut up... if you have any heart left you'll leave me to sleep... i know you can be nice..."

He yanked my ankle again

"Tut! Let go! Leave me alone!"

"Get up"

"...Leave me alone"

He yanked my ankle again and i just ignored him

"Bet ye can't remember what went on last night can ye?"

"Nothing happened"

"Ok then... when ye get up i want ye to go the the kitchen, Gibbs is busy today so you're doing the dishes"

"Go away nothing happened and nothing is going to happen cause I'm staying in bed... all day"

I heard Jack move to the door then come back and yank my ankle again and again

"Jack! Let go you drunken stupid git!! Get lost!!"

"Ye what?!"

He dropped my ankle and then i felt the warm covers be pulled sharply off me and Jack leave the room with my blankets in his arms. I pulled myself off the bed and yanked on the door but it was being held shut

"Jack! Let me out!"

"Oh now yer wanna come out eh? Ye decent? Cause you am helping in the kitchen"

"No... i want my blanket"

"Please?"

"No"

The door opened slightly and i put my arm out, tugging the blanket back through the door but Jack still was holding it.

"Jack... I'm tired!"

He tugged it back

"Get dressed"

I heard him walk off down the corridor

"Stupid pirate!!"

**A Few Minutes Later**

"Ok i'm dressed and i'm awake... slightly, so what do i do?"

Jack was at the helm and looked at my clothes frowning

"Ye sure your dressed?"

"Yes... whats wrong with my clothes?!"

I was standing on the deck next to Jack wearing black footless leggings with leopard print dolly shoes, and black belt with a skull and crossbones buckle and a little back strap top. I had a cardigan wrapped around me to keep me warm.

Jack shook his head

"Just go to the kitchen"

I stalked down the corridor but i didn't know where the kitchen was and i wasn't going to open all the doors or go down the set of stairs at the end of the corridor as i knew that led to where the crew slept. So i walked back up the corridor and into my room where my blanket had been tossed back in onto the floor, i grabbed it and dived back on my bed. I cuddled up to my pillows in the warmth of my bed and sighed contentedly closed my eyes.

"EH!"

The blanket was snatched back off and i saw Jack leave me room with it again. I followed him

"Do you not have anything else better to do with your time?! You know like... Captain a ship?!"

"Nope"

"Your dirty! Your going to make my nice sheets stinky!!"

"Get to te kitchen!"

He went up on deck with my blanket

"Whelp!"

I saw Will turn around and walk up to Jack with a bemused look at Jack standing holding my blanket

"Take 'er the the kitchen she's helping the lad"

"No! I want my sheets!"

Jack looked at me

"You'll get em back when its time to sleep"

I frowned at him and turned to follow Will below deck

"Evil pirate"

Will slowed down so he was walking beside me. He smiled at me

"Why are you so happy?"

"I'm happy because i didn't drink anything last night so my head is clear"

I rubbed my forehead

"Good for you... Jack isn't going to give me my sheets back i know he isn't"

Will opened a door and walked in with me following

"He is just playing because he knows he annoys you, and he finds it funny to play games with you because your rough after last night"

I walked into the shabby kitchen and sat myself down at a wooden table in the middle of the room

"Well we'll see who's laughing when i throw all the rum over the side"

"Only you... the crew won't like it either"

I slapped the table

"I know why he doesn't get a hangover!"

I pointed to Will and stood up

"It's because he is always drunk! So he never gets the morning after feeling! I think he needs to have the rum hidden so he gets the hangover he has been avoiding for years!"

Will smiled and pushed the chair under the table that i had just been sitting on

"So am i washing up with you today?"

"No your helping Blake"

"Who's that?"

"He helps Gibbs, don't see him very much"

I raised an eyebrow

"Great, a loner"

Will smiled and headed towards the door

"He'll be here in a little while"

"Your going?"

He stopped and nodded

"I didn't think people were busy on a ship"

"Yes, the tide came in early this morning so we had to get the ship prepared to sail, and

we have to secure ropes and make sure we are following the right heading and there's always a sail that needs repairing and-"

"I get it... busy busy busy"

He smiled and opened the door

"I won't be busy all day i'll come back when i'm finished"

I nodded and he turned and walked out, closing the door behind him.

"Hm... lets see where the rum is"

I walked around opening cupboards until i came to a huge crate, i lifted the lid and saw bottles and bottles of rum

"Whoa..."

"The captain likes to make sure we have enough rum"

I turned to see a young man standing in the door way. He was wearing the usual pirate get-up; dirty white loose fitting shirt, breeches and boots. He had his dirty blonde hair tied back behind his neck, he had big blue eyes and tanned skin.

"I noticed... i think i'm going to throw it over if he doesn't start behaving"

I shut the lid on the crate and walked around the room a bit more

"So your Blake?"

"Yea... your Neve aren't you"

"Yup"

I looked around and caught site of a big steel bowl full of dirty grotty dishes

"I am not washing that!"

"You don't have to, i'll do it. I always do it"

"Good"

He moved over and started to pull plates out of the bowl so he could make room for water to go in.

"Jack thinks because Gibbs is help on deck nothing will get done down here, when i'm the one who does everything anyway, Gibbs just sits shouting at me. So things won't take half as long today cause Gibb's is out of the way"

"So you don't actually need me?"

"Not really"

"Fine by me"

**A Few Minutes Later**

"You stay in there till it sparkles!"

"That room will never sparkle have you seen it!"

"Well then yer help the lad!"

"But he doesn't need me!"

Jack put himself in the way so i couldn't get out the door

"Well yer helping 'im! Plus i want ye out of my way!"

He shut the door and i threw myself down on a chair. I sat looking around bored when i looked up and saw Blake standing with his back to me, scrubbing the plates in the pot

"I'm bored, this place is boring, this ship is boring and YOUR boring!"

He ignored me. I huffed and started to carve doodles into the table with a knife that was on it. I carved a little stick Jack standing on a island and by the side did a very basic doodle of the ship sailing away leaving Jack on his own with no rum.

"He won't like that"

Blake laughed when i jumped out of my skin, stabbing the table.

"I wondered why you had gone quiet"

"I can be quiet if i want to, i just choose not to"

He smiled

"So what are you doing on a ship anyway?"

I shrugged

"I don't know... it just happened"

He nodded and picked up the knife that i had lodged into the table, he moved back to the tub that he was washing the dishes in. i sighed and started to play with my hair.

"Haven't seen hair that dark in a while, darker then Jacks"

I looked at the black strand in my hand, my hair was black, naturally thick and black. I hadn't had it cut in a while and it was coming close to the middle of my back.

"People think i dye it all the time"

I played with the strand in my fingers, i thought back to when i had been moving around a lot with my mom, people at the schools weren't exactly thrilled to see a new girl and they didn't even pretend to like me. They used to take the mick and called me 'green-eyed monster' 'cause of my green eyes. But the latest place my mom had stayed for quite a while, well 6 months, and people had warmed to me, and i had given any idiots a piece of my mind.

"I'm done anyway"

I looked around and there was no dirty plates left at all

"That was fast"

"Well i spose you can go"

I smiled

"Yea i'm going to annoy Jack"

i went to go out the door, then turned back running to the rum crate

"Ain't you coming?"

"Nah, i don't go above deck much"

I shrugged

"Your loss"

**On Deck**

I walked across the deck and stopped when i came to the railings at the side of the ship, i un-corked one of the rum bottles i had brought up with me, i looked round and spotted Jack at the helm

"OH JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK?"

He looked down at me and frowned

"What am ye doin' up-"

He noticed the un-corked bottle of rum in my hand, that i was slowly angling so it was starting to run out

"PUT THAT DOWN!"

"Give me my blanket"

"Put it down!"

"Where's my blankets?"

He pulled his gun out

"I'LL SHOOT YER BLOODY ARM OFF!"

I smiled at him, he aimed the gun and fired it, smashing the bottle into pieces, the rum flying everywhere

"JACK! YOU CRAZY MAN! Whoa good aim, almost hit me"

"I BLOODY MISSED!! THE RUM!!"

"Jack! You cut me!"

i looked and saw a gash in the palm of my hand, Will came running over

"Neve are you alright?!"

"Yea i'm fine, except that BLOODY MAD MAN TRIED TO BLOW MY ARM OFF!!"

Jack pointed at me waving his gun

"I warned ye! Ye don't touch my rum!"

"YOUR A LUNATIC IT'S ONLY ALCOHOL!"

Jack looked like he was about to have a heart attack, so did most of the crew, Jack started to re-load his pistol

"Come on i'll get you cleaned up"

Will led me down below deck and into his cabin, he sat me on his bed and went to get a bowl of water and cloth. He sat beside me and took my bleeding hand in his

"He's crazy! He cut me!"

"You know what he is like about the rum... i don't know why you have to tease him"

"Because he teases me"

Will wiped the blood away with the wet cloth

"I don't think there is any glass in it"

"OW!"

"Sorry"

Will gently wrapped the wet bandage around my hand

"Leave it on for a while then i'll put a dry bandage on"

I put my injured hand in my lap and looked down at it, shaking my head

"He is a lunatic one minute he's laughing and dancing around the fire with me and the next he's trying to shoot my arm off!"

Will shook his head

"You two are as bad as each other"

"He starts it"

I looked around the room and saw it was really empty

"You don't have much stuff do you?"

"No, i don't need anything apart from a bed and desk"

I looked back down to my hand

"How was Blake?"

"He finished everything really fast, i didn't need to do anything"

"He's too quiet"

"He spoke to me, he just didn't want to come up deck"

Will nodded

"He prefers the kitchens i think"

"And i thought my life was boring"

There was a knock at the door and it opened slowly, Blake appeared around it

"Dinners done"

Will nodded

"Cheers"

He smiled at me, which i returned. He shut the door, Will took my hand again and started to re-bandage my hand

"Lets get you down to dinner"

"Good away from Jack"

"Jack'll be in there at the table"

I frowned

"He should eat off the floor not that big wooden..."

I stopped and Will looked at me

"What?"

"Jacks going to sit at the table?"

"Yes"

"The big wooden one?"

"...Yes"

"The one i carved on..."

Will frowned

"What did you carve?"

"Just a doodle of Jack-"

"NEVE!!! YE BLOODY MENACE!! I'M GUNNA CHUCK YOU AN' YER BLOODY BLANKET OVER!!"

**DONE! Not as good as other chapters but its getting there!!! REVIEW!!**

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	7. Dont Let Go Jack!

**Hey my darlings!! Another chapter for you!**

**Chapter 7**

**Don't Let Go Jack!**

"You are an evil, evil man...no! Your not even a man! Your worse! Your an evil lunatic pirate!"

"Keep yer mouth shut or ye won't have ye sheets"

"Well it doesn't look like i'll be getting them anytime soon, you know... seeing as YOU'VE TIED THEM TO THE SAILS!!"

I looked up and saw my blanket flapping around in the wind above my head. Jack hadn't seen my artistic talent as modern art but more as an offensive statement...

"Don't worry lass... you behave yer self and you'll get them back in one piece"

"When?"

"When it's time to sleep"

"Whens that?"

"When I say so!"

I went to open my mouth but was stopped by Jack pointing at me

"But ye'll only have them back if you keep your mouth shut and stop wrecking my ship!.."

He stopped and then pointed at me again

"...An' wasting my rum!"

"You were the one who shot it!"

"Ye were tipping it over!"

"Jack i'm tired! I want my sheets!"

"Well ye best start behaving then, or you'll have a cold night ahead of ye!"

"You wouldn't really leave me to sleep with no sheets"

I decided that him walking away wasn't a good answer. I leaned up the mast where my sheets were flapping furiously in the wind above my head. This was stupid... they were my sheets and Jack shouldn't insult me if he can't take the insults back! I bit my lip and frowned, there was no way i could climb up and get them... I looked back down and saw Blake strolling across the deck.

"Hey!"

He stopped and looked at me and i gestured for him to come over, which he did.

"I thought you didn't come on deck"

"I don't... i only come up to watch the sunset"

Geek, i smiled

"Oh"

He nodded

"Come watch it with me"

"No"

"Why?"

"Because I'm sulking!"

He looked up at the sheets and then raised an eyebrow at me

"Jack won't be bothered by you sulking, he won't get them down till he wants them down. So do something useful"

He turned and walked away. I followed him up the stairs to the helm, where Jack was standing steering the ship. He walked over to the back where the railings were, i walked past Jack and pulled a face at him.

"You'll miss it"

I turned and carried on walking to where Blake was leaning on the rail, i stood next to him.

"I think i'm getting fed up of this ship"

"Well i can't let that happen!"

I frowned

"What can you do? You hardly come on deck i've only seen your geeky ass once, plus, this ship is boring"

"I don't know what geeky is but.."

He tapped the rail

"Sit on it"

I raised an eyebrow and he smiled

"No i'm serious, sit on it"

"I thought Jack was crazy, but your insane... look at the drop"

I leaned over and looked down at where the waves were crashing with each other leaving a trail of where the ship had just sailed

"And if i fall in there Jack will not stop and get me because he doesn't like me and won't feel guilty at all for leaving me to bob about in open sea!"

Blake shook his head

"I won't let you fall in... I'll hold you so you can't fall"

He must be insane if he thinks i trust him to hold my body weight if i slip and have to hang onto his puny little arm for dear life. My expression must have been telling him exactly what i was thinking, as he tapped the rail again.

"I will not let you go and if you fall i won't drop you and i'll pull you back up... i promise, trust me"

I hesitantly moved to the rail where he was standing and swung my leg over, making sure i had a firm grip on his arm. I then pulled myself so my butt was on the rail and i was sitting with my back to him, he was holding onto my arm with one hand and his other arm was wrapped around my stomach. I took a shaky breath and felt him lean so his face was by mine.

"Don't worry i've got you"

I gave a worried laugh

"But who's got you if i fall!"

"Shh, look"

He nodded out in front of us and i looked to see the beautiful scene in front of me, the huge sun was slowly meeting the deep endless sea and it was being engulfed by it. I smiled.

"Don't let go Jack!"

I flung out my arms and did the titanic thing, Blake stuttered

"Jacks not holding you... I am"

"Your such a geek"

I put my hand on top of the one that was around my stomach, there was only a tiny fraction of sun left when i heard an almighty bang from the sky and a sudden downpour hit the ship. I felt myself be pulled back onto the deck of the ship and looked up to face Blake. Who was looking up at the sky smiling

"Isn't nature amazing?"

"If you had come to my school, you would have been shoved in a locker"

I frowned with my hands over my head to shield some of my hair from the rain. I heard another bang and then a streak of light break up the darkness the sun had left.

"I knew Jack was all talk and no action, he said he was going to sail through the next storm with me tied to the crows nest"

Blake smiled

"He did it with your sheets instead"

I nodded then realized what he said

"MY SHEETS!!"

**A Little While Later**

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee's evillllllllll"

I felt a blanket get pulled tighter around me by Will

"Neve don't talk, you need to warm up"

"Howwww aaaaaaaaaam iiiiiiiiii suppppppose tooooooo warmmmmmm uppppp wiiiiiiith myyyyyyyy sheeeeeets gooooooooone?!"

My chin was vibrating as i shivered, i was sitting on the kitchen table with three sheets wrapped around me. I was soaking wet, sheet-less and not a happy bunny.

"You have sheets, I've given you three!"

"IIIIIIII donttttttttttttt waaaaaaaaaaaaant thoseeeeeeeeeee! Iiiiiiiii waaaaaaaaaaant miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine!"

Will sighed and put another sheet over my soaking wet hair, he looked over to Blake who had a smirk on his face

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat yooooooooooooooou smiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiling aaaaaaaaaaat?!"

He shook his head, the door opened and a soaking Jack came in dripping rain water all over the splintered floor. He looked over at me dithering on the table and an amused expression played on his face

"Yer alright luv?"

I ignored him...

"Well i see yer got some sheets sorted out then"

I still didn't look at him

"Ye can't stay mad at me forever"

"Yoooooooooooooou losttttttttttttt myyyyyyyyyyyyyyy sheeeeeeeeeeeeets!"

He pointed at me waving the finger from side to side

"No luv, I didn't loose them, the wind took them, and the wind just so happened to take them when i had taken them away from you for your troublesome behavior, so i think you'll find you lost them"

I threw a soaking sheet at him, which he dodged and smiled down at me, i took it upon myself to take in Jacks soggy appearance, which had made his shirt very see-through and stick to his toned dark skin. He caught my eyeline and raised an eyebrow.

"Im sure you'll find a way to keep yerself warm tonight, savvy?"

He turned and walked out of the room, i suddenly didn't feel as cold and had stopped shivering. Will started to unwrap me from the sheets which had now become soaking wet from being put on me. He turned to Blake

"You can go to the crews cabin now"

He passed him the soggy sheets

"Just hang these up as you go"

Blake stood up straight from leaning on the wall and took the sheets being held out to him. He turned to me and smiled, before leaving the room. I turned to Will.

"You ok?"

I nodded

"Just annoyed... those sheets were so warm, now i'm going to have to have some smelly itchy ones"

He smiled and rubbed my arm

"I think you should get changed out of those wet clothes"

I slid myself off the table and walked awkwardly out of the kitchen area to my room.

"I'll get you some dry sheets"

**Later That Night**

I rolled around on the bed, twisting the blankets around me trying to get as much warmth from them as possible. I sighed and pushed hair out of my face. I was freezing and these sheets were a waste of time, I sat up.

Stupid Jack and his stupid ship, loosing my sheets and making me suffer! I bet he's not loosing any sleep! He's used to these dirty itchy ones! I smiled as i thought about how much i hated him but at the same time how much i enjoyed annoying him and playing tricks. I knew he was a nice person... somewhere... far down.

I pulled the sheets around me even tighter and sighed. Any body heat would be good now, no matter who it came from. Well, maybe except Gibbs. And it wasn't as if i hadn't had any offers, Jack had given me a weird one, but it still was an offer. I think he has hidden all the nice sheets so i got these mothball ones on purpose.

Maybe i should go and take up Jack on his offer? I smacked my head, no! What was i thinking?! Jack was a master player!... Even though he did look very hot in that soggy shirt... dripping everywhere... wet... STOP! I shook my head removing the thoughts of buff Jack out of my brain... Ew. Never mention that again.

I suppose i could go and see Will... he had made it very obvious he liked me in that way... and i know it would mean more to him then it ever would to Jack. Jack was just a kinky beast, Will would actually want to lie next to me just to be near me, 'cause he was weird like that. And i needed heat.

I tilted my head... Although Blake's little Titanic display earlier was pretty cute... but he slept with the whole crew... they'd just take it as an opportunity for an orgy, plus Blake was a geek! I put my feet down onto the cold wooden floor and stood up, taking the blankets around me.

I walked across out of the door, dragging a good few feet of blanket across the floor behind me. I stopped when i reached Will's cabin door... should i knock?... It's the middle of the night he was fast asleep, like he would hear a knock! I smiled at myself and opened the door slowly, i peered through and saw Will lying in his bed with his back to me. I had a sudden urge to run and jump on him but i chose to be mature. I walked in slowly, making sure all my extra blanket was in the room, before shutting the door.

I carefully edged across the room, and Will stirred, rolling over to blink slowly at me, which kinda freaked me out a little bit. So he wasn't asleep then. He sat up slightly and i put a knee on the bed, he moved back so there was space and lifted the blankets up for me to get in. I slid in slowly leaving the itchy sheets on the floor and felt him cover me with the warm ones. I lay down next to him and felt the body heat from him rush into me.

He lay back down and turned so he was lying on his side, facing me. I turned my head to face him. He was leaning over me slightly and his hair was loose, falling by my face. I could smell his unique scent and felt slightly overwhelmed by how he had just let me march straight into his room and into his bed. He shifted his weight so he was leaning with his head in his one arm, and his other arm free above me, he moved and started to play with locks of my hair which had curled slightly from the rain.

I looked up at him and watched as his gaze was locked on the strands of hair he was moving through his fingers, he stopped and his eyes moved to mine, he let the hair fall from his hand and moved it so his fingers were now stroking my cheek. I reached up and took his hand in mine. He moved so he was leaning fully over me, the hand that was in my hand was placed beside my head, he leaned down and captured my lips with his. Moving so his arms wrapped around me, pulling me close. I kissed him back, pulling him close with my arms around his neck and back.

* * *

**Erm... yer... They aren't going to sleep together for long... Neve will get her sheets back. No kinkyness is going on either, lol. What do you reckon, Neve n Will or another pairing?? REVIEW!!!XXXXXXXXX**


	8. Mrs F Anny

**IM BACK!!! Sorry for the delay… I'm slowly updating all of my stories!!**

**Thanks for everyone's patience… its appreciated**

**Disclaimer; **No… no… and no… only the plot

**CHAPTER 8**

I woke up with a smile on my face, and rolled round to see Will lying asleep beside me. My smile spread as I looked at him, he looked peaceful as he slept. His messy hair was sprawled across the pillow and his arms had stayed wrapped around me all night. I slid my feet out of the warm bed and carefully unravelled his arms from me. I got out of the bed and stood watching him, making sure his chest was still rising and falling with sleepy breaths.

I stretched my arms above my head and yawned, knocking my leg off the desk by the wall. I tilted my head… he'll never know… I opened the drawer slowly and saw lots of folded pieces of paper, I pulled them out flicking through. One in particular stood out from the others, it was worn from being opened and re-folded many times. I opened it and read; it was the letter he had received about her leaving for someone else.

I read the neat looped handwriting frowning when a heavy hand pulled on my pyjama leg; I looked to see Will looking up at me from the bed.

"Morning"

I folded the letter back up and held it up to him

"Why do you keep this?"

He frowned slightly

"That, is a private drawer"

I shook my head

"I'm nosey, but why keep it?"

Wills frown slowly changed to a hurt expression

"To remind me why I'm here on this ship, to remind me of what I lost and how cruel life is"

I waved the letter about

"Well personally, I think; and I'm sure other people would agree that whoever she is, is a heartless whore. And from the way she's written this letter so blunt and uncaring, I think you are better off without someone like that in your life. And I think you should burn it"

He rubbed his eyes and yawned

"Just leave it be, put it back where you found it and do not go through my things again"

"You can't just keep it"

He sat up

"Its mine, I can do with it what I please"

"Fine"

I shoved it back in the drawer and slammed it, causing the drawer to fall out onto the floor, scattering the contents across the wooden floor, we both moved together to pick them up, I picked up a cream coloured paper that was rolled up tied with a red ribbon.

"Whats this?"

"An invitation"

He put the drawer back in its place and sat on the bed

"To?"

He lay down on his back sighing

"A dinner party I think"

I opened it up, reading the host, raising an eyebrow and smirking

"Your presence is requested at Manor House in Port Royale on the 21st August to enjoy a delightful dinner with Mrs. Fanny Anny and her husband, Mr. Darcy Anny"

I rolled it back up

"Fanny Anny eh?"

Will didn't seem as amused in the same way I was by Mrs. Anny

"She was a lovely kind woman who lives in Port Royale, she was good friends with Elizabeth and I"

"Well why don't you go to the dinner then? It just over a week away, if you tell Jack now you could probably still make it"

Will sat up again

"I don't associate with people like that anymore"

I did a fake pout

"Aw, what's wrong with Fanny and her friends?"

"Their not my social type anymore"

He stretched his body and stood up slowly

"Aw I think poor Fanny will be so upset not to have Willy at her party…"

I giggled at my comment, Will didn't catch on

"You think too much"

I ignored him

"…And I think this is down to the fact that Elizabitch will be attending this dinner and you haven't gotten over her yet"

Will took the roll of paper out of my hands and wrapped the red ribbon around it clumsily, he looked at me and shook his head

"Its Elizabeth. And yes she probably will be there. But I'm not going because I don't want to. And I am over her actually"

"Whatever… If you were you wouldn't be keeping her stupid scribbles"

"I've told you why I keep them. And it's obvious I'm over her, look who I spent last night with"

I saw him blush slightly, I prodded a finger in the drawer, moving the other letters around looking for more things to read.

"A kiss and a cuddle mean nothing. You don't have to be over her to share a bed with someone else…"

I saw him frown… I'd make him get over that silly girl…

"… Well I know what I am now then don't I? Just a little ploy to make yourself feel better"

He pulled my hand out of the drawer putting the roll back and shutting it firmly

"No, I did it because I wanted to, and I thought you did"

I sat on the desk folding my arms

"I was freezing in my room"

He raised an eyebrow

"And the kiss?"

He'd got me… I could explain being in his bed by being cold, I couldn't explain the kiss…

"Well there's no point as your not over her William"

"I kissed you, so I am"

I tilted my head

"Say her name"

Will frowned and folded his arms

"Why?"

"Say it"

"No"

"Why?"

"STOP IT!"

I bit my lip, pulling a face as he stood looking at the floor, obviously ashamed of shouting at me. I sighed

"See Will… You've got to let it go, she's obviously moved on and there is nothing you can do about it other than at least try and move forward yourself"

"I want to"

I shook my head

"You can't get very far forward while your still being held back by keeping those letters and not going to your friends parties because your scared of her being there and by finding it hard to say her name! If you want to move forward I'll help you because you're my friend, but you've got to want it"

He nodded and looked down

"Your right"

I smiled

"I'm always right, the world would be a better place if people realized it! I know what I'm talking about!"

"Shut up"

I smiled, he shifted slightly, looking up

"About the kiss.."

I stood up and walked towards the door

"Lets get over the one girl first shall we?"

**Later on**

I had left Wills cabin to go to my own room to get dressed and sorted, Will had shouted after me saying he'd tell Jack about the party and ask to change course… which I seriously doubted he would do… So I decided to try and find something to give him to sweeten him up and not be such a spoil sport… I hadn't had much luck, I had plenty of stuff he'd like, but I just didn't want to hand them over.

I pulled a belt from a drawer and eyed it up, I had 3 belts with skull and crossbones on, but I liked them all. I decided this would be the only thing Jack would like, apart from jewellery, but mine wasn't worth anything.

I pulled out a plain black leather belt with a silver skull and crossbones on it, this would do. I walked out and up onto the deck, I was wearing a short denim skirt with black footless leggings on and a little white tee, I left my hair wild down my back and sprayed on a little light perfume, I didn't put any shoes on and had Jacks present hanging over my shoulder.

I skipped up the helm where Jack and Will seemed deep in discussion

"I ain't turning back!"

"But I want to go to the dinner party"

Jack wasn't looking at Will but just stood with his hands still on the helm

"But 'er will be there!"

"I know, I think its time to face her"

Jack shrugged

"Well about time… but I still ain't turning back. I've set a course"

"Where to? We don't have anywhere to go"

"It's my ship, I'll sail it where I want"

I rolled my eyes and walked up to them, Will shot me a pleading look and I walked to Jack

"Morning! Beautiful day isn't it?"

Jack looked at me and raised an eyebrow, to which I just smiled

"Aye"

He looked to the belt hanging over my shoulder, I looked down at it and did a mock surprised expression

"Oh! I almost forgot!"

I took it off my shoulder and handled it

"This is one of my favourite belts and means a lot to me, so I thought it would be the perfect gift to go with my apology to you Jack"

I handed it to him, and he took it slowly. He and Will both giving me looks as though I had just turned insane.

"I realise what a pain in the ass I've been lately, so, sorry"

Jack nodded slowly

"Oh! And I'm so excited about going to Port Royale for a proper dinner party!"

I did a girly giggle and clapped my hands. Will cleared his throat

"Erm, Jack said he isn't changing course, so we aren't going, Neve"

I let my smile drop and did upset puppy eyes

"Aw! That's SUCH a shame, considering Jack was invited as well! And there was me thinking Jack would love to go and have dinner at a very rich house with all the food and rum he could physically consume!"

I turned to walk down the stairs and smiled at Jack

"Maybe next time eh?"

I walked down the stairs…. 3... 2... 1...

"EH! Hold up! I didn't get no mention I was invited! Why didn't you say that you Whelp?!"

Will mouthed wordlessly and decided just to smile, Jack beamed and started shouting to Gibbs to change course

"We can't disappoint 'em now can we?"

I smiled and walked across the deck to see Jack wrapping the belt around his waist smiling, Will moved next to me

"Neve, Jack wasn't invited"

"I know but he wasn't going to let you go"

"But I can't show up with him! I'll never be invited again!"

I shrugged

"I'm sure he'll behave"

Will shook his head and furrowed his brow in thought

"I know, I'll have him get cleaned up and dress proper for it and tell everyone he isn't a pirate anymore, but has become a respectable man"

"Jack won't like that"

"He'll have no choice"

I looked over to Jack who was still struggling to fasten the belt

"He does have a choice, and your not making him get dressed up for those people. I f they don't let him in, we won't go in either"

I squeezed Wills cheek

"And I'm sure Fanny Anny won't have her dear William turned away!"

I smiled and saw Jack wave at me across the deck

"I CAN'T GET IT TO STAY ON!"

I smiled and walked across the deck up to Jack and knelt in front of him. I started to do up the belt and he looked down a bit uneasy by my crotch level.

"What have you done Jack? Its stuck"

"I just tried to do it up!"

"Hold on…"

I tried to pull out where he had been trying to threat it through the wrong hole, I started yanking it out.

"Careful"

"Shush or I won't do it"

I was pulling with all my might and it suddenly popped out, causing my fist to thump Jack quite harshly in a sensitive area. He let out a loud groan a doubled over

"OH! IM SO SORRY!"

"MOVE YOU HEATHEN WENCH!"

I tried to help him up but he swatted me away with one arm

"Yer dangerous"

I pulled his arm to move me towards me

"Here let me fix it"

His eyes widened

"EH?"

"NOT THAT! THE BELT, ILL FIX THE BELT!"

**Ok…. I like this chapter… only cuz of mini jacks misfortune lol**

**Review xxx**


End file.
